Shark Taichou: Varia Love Series
by naiicha
Summary: Squalo, the second in command of varia, has been sent on a conference with the Vongola boss, along with Shibukawa Shiori, varia's cloud ring guardian. Both of them had to go through a lot of things during their stay in Japan. Things started to become awkward after they came back to the Varia headquarters... why? Keep in touch as the story goes :)
1. Typical Varia

*Warning: Intense language/ shouting. Varia Quality*

"Shiori-chan~" The varia's flamboyant sun guardian sang as he held a pink frill dress, skipping towards the living room where the individual was enjoying her day. Watching entertaining television shows Lussuria thought were useless, he preferred movies much more than television shows that makes people wait every week to watch a single episode like an idiot. Ahem... Back to the point. The petite figure turned her head towards the origin of the voice, her big round eyes widened when she saw the rose colored attire in the flamboyant's hands, her face giving out a sign of fear and disgust.

"Get away from me Lussuria!" Shibukawa Shiori, Varia's cloud guardian and the sunshine of varia shouted, as she picked up a pillow on the sofa making it look like a barrier.

"Mou! I just want you to try the new dress that I bought, I'm sure it will look good on you!" The homosexual man pouted, stretching out his arms so he could examine what was wrong with the dress he bought.

"No way in hell am I ever going to wear that type of dress!" Shiori shouted and threw the pillow in her hand at Lussuria, but unfortunately he was able to dodge it.

"But-"

"Vooooiiiiii! Can't you two just shut up!? I'm watching the television here, hello!?" An irritated rain guardian shouted interrupting was, as a matter of fact, in the living room since Lussuria came in but was forgotten. Lussuria turned to Squalo and pouted.

"But Squ-chan you're also shouting~" He protested with the nickname he addressed Squalo, causing a blood vein to form on the man's forehead.

"Voooiii! Squ-chan my ass! My name isn't Squ-chan!" Squalo yelled, waving his artificial hand adorned with his razor-edged sword around in the air, almost hitting Shiori.

"Stop waving your stupid ass arm around you squid! You're going to kill someone with that, exhibit A... Me!" Shiori shouted at Squalo as she evaded his sword. Squalo then turned his gaze at the young woman, and Shiori swore that she could see fire in his eyes.

"Who are you calling squid huh, woman!?" Squalo snapped back.

"Do you see anyone else with white long hair like a squid's tentacle?" Shiori retorted and shrugged. Despite being the sunshine of Varia, she always found herself bickering with the second in command, Squalo.

"Voiii! Don't call me squid you shortie!" Squalo shouted, but it made Shiori snap from the come back.

"You bastard! Is there a problem with me being short!? You're not getting away with this!" Shiori growled and tackled Squalo to the floor, she got up on Squalo, hovering above him and started to tickle him. Though Squalo wasn't the type of person who was ticklish, it feels uncanny when such small hands are roaming his abdomen.

"Voi! Get off me bitch!" Shiori ignored that remark and continues tickling him, Squalo then reached out his long arm to tug on Shiori's middle length chocolate brown hair so that she could stop tickling him. This process caused an unnecessary blood vein, to indicate her mood, to pop up on the brunette's face, she grabbed a hand-full of Squalo's hair and pulled it making him yell out in agony.

"Shishishi~ Shiori-chan sure looks like she's having fun~" Belphegor who just arrived at the scene chuckled when he saw how the second in command is being dominated by a single chic.

"Let go of my hair imp!" Squalo shouted from below, requesting the wrong kind of attention from the young maiden on top of him.

"I'm not an imp you squidtard!" Shiori retaliated.

"What in the seven world is a squidtard!?"

"It's the word squid and retard mixed together you retard!"

"Shibukawa." Right before Squalo could find a good come back at Shiori, Levi came into the room interrupting the quarrel in the room.

"What?" Shiori asked with a expressionless manor, it was not like she detests Levi, she just doesn't feel comfortable around him, knowing that he has a 'Oh ma boss!~' complex.

"The boss requests to see you" He responded and walked away.

"I should get going before the boss kills me for being late..." Shiori said as she stood up and dusted her faded tight jeans.

"Good luck Shio-chan~ Don't tick off the boss! Or we'd all be in trouble ❤~"

"Shishishi, Shiori-chan must be getting a nice job, the boss is calling her in himself~"

"We'll see. Oh, and Lussuria, throw out that pink tutu before I die because it's so unappealing to the eye" Shiori said to Lussuria before walking towards the living room door.

"Voi! Where are you going Bitch! I still need to pay bac-" Squalo's loud voice was cut off as Shiori slammed the living room door at him. Shiori started ascending towards the boss' room. She wondered why she always found herself in an argument with Squalo, I mean like, she'd always try to act nice to Squalo, though he'd always reply back to her sarcastically or call her weird names that would maker her patience go snap. Yeah sure, Xanxus-sama also calls people 'trash' but that's just how he always is! Shiori sighed before entering the boss' room, which she found Xanxus in his luxury chair with his legs over the table, his eyes were closed... is he asleep? Shiori felt an evil smile creep up her face. Yes, he may be the boss, but he'd better not be sleeping during working hours. Shiori inhaled in a good amount of air and exhaled, she then cleared her throat and...

"Good Morning Xanxus-sama! Nice weather today isn't it!?"

"Don't shout in my room trash, I'm awake" Xanxus spoke as he slowly lifted his eyelids revealing his dark crimson orbs, making Shiori shiver...oh damnnnnn!

"Come here, trash." Xanxus commanded and pointed his finger to an azure letter on his desk. Shiori ascended closer with a confused look on her face, she wondered why Xanxus didn't throw a wine glass towards her head like she usually does when she does something "stupid".

"I have a mission for you..."

"Yay!" Shiori cut in while Xanxus was talking, cold crimson orbs were eyeing her like they were going to ravage her, Shiori could only keep her mouth shut.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking, trash"

"I'm truly sorry for my rudeness!" Shiori apologized and quickly bowed her hear, with the fear of a wine glass breaking on her head. She raised her head a little to glance at Xanxus who was sighing.

"Go to Japan, give this letter to that Vongola brat." Xanxus ordered, pulling out a smile from Shiori's plump lips.

"Yes!" Shiori shout-whispered, as she faced her back towards Xanxus, and did a fist bomb in the air. She always wanted to go to Japan, though she knows that she won't be able to go without a mission, and this was the perfect moment! The overly-happy petite women turned her head around, her twinkling eyes scanned Xanxus' impassive face, though it was showing some signs of bewilderment.

"When do I leave Xanxus-sama!?" Shiori tried hard not to squeal, but her attempt failed miraculously.

"Today." Was the reply the man before her gave...

...To be continued...


	2. Japan

Walking towards her room in the Varia headquarters she couldn't help but sighed about all the thoughts of sushi and the last sentence Xanxus said before she left the "highness' " room.

(Flashback)

'_Shiori.' Xanxus called out to the petite woman before she had a chance to leave his room with a delighted smile._

'_Yes? Xanxus-sama~' Shiori chirped as she turned around meeting Xanxus' crimson orbs once again._

'_Bring that shark of a trash with you, the Varia headquarter needs some peace once in a while.' Xanxus noted simply and waved his hand like he was shooing a dog away._

'_W-What!? Why?~ Can't you just send him to another mission?' Shiori moaned and pouted like a little kid. Just the thought of having Squalo accompanying her is horrifying._

'_No. He's going with you.' Xanxus replied with a serious face, making Shiori lower her head in defeat. She turned around towards the door and exited it._

(End of flashback)

As Shiori reached the front of her room she spotted the white haired man, who is the cause of her depression, coming out of the living room which was about three rooms away from Shiori's room.

"Oi! Squidtard!" She shouted and waved her arm in the air. Squalo turned around with a blood vein on his forehead, it was big enough to be visible even from the distance in between them; The young woman sweat dropped.

"What do you want woman!" Squalo shouted back as his long legs brought him towards Shiori's direction rapidly. The brunette watched as Squalo got closer and closer, until Squalo was right in front of her.

"Xanxus-sama wants you to accompany the almighty Shiori to deliver a letter to the Vongola boss" Shiori said, imitating Fran's apathetic expression he has all the time.

Squalo'e eyes widened. He pushed Shiori to the side and started stomping towards Xanxus' room. Shiori only watched as he slammed the door open and went inside. She heard some racket from the room and the noise of glass breaking. _"You scumbag of a boss!" _could be heard from the room. Shiori snickered and went inside her room to prepare her luggage, she packed clothes just enough for one week, she was not sure how many days the boss was going to allow her there, but better safe than sorry. As she was closing her bag, she heard three faint knocks on her door. A teal headed man with a giant frog hat popped his head into her room.

"Shorie-senpai, Bossu says that the plane is leaving in five minutes." Fran stated apathetically.

"For the love of god, Fran! My name is Shiori, not Shorie!" Shiori snapped at Fran while rubbing her forehead.

"Shorie." Fran said and let himself in the room, his eyes staring straight at Shiori's face.

"Shiori." Shiori retorted, her gaze piercing into Fran's teal optics, though it had no effect on Fran.

"Shorie." Fran repeated.

"Shi-o-ri." Shiori repeated her name again, this time making every syllable clear for him.

"Shiori"

"Shorie... Goddamn it Fran! I'll be leaving! Don't expect any sushi when I come back!" Shiori growled and walked out of her room with her luggage in her hand.

"Bye bye Shorie-senpai~" Fran shouted after her, but Shiori ignored it.

* * *

As Shiori arrived at the Varia Headquarter's platform, Shiori realized that Squalo isn't here yet. _'Great! I won't have to deal with him anymore!'_ She mentally squealed, but soon her squeals turned into curses. Squalo was already on the plane, that douche. She gave her luggage to an underling and got on the plane.

"VOII! Where have you been!? You're 1 minute late!" Squalo shouted at Shiori as soon as he saw her enter the same room as him.

"I was taking a shit." Shiori spat and pulled a face at him as she popped down on the chair next to him, Squalo looked at her bewilderedly for a moment, then looked at her with disgust.

"You do not have to be that straight forward you know, I just had shark fin soup..." Squalo mumbled quietly and looked like he was about to puke, but Shiori heard him anyways. Her eyes opened large and looked at him with disbelief.

"Squalo! You shouldn't be eating Shark fin soup! That's cannibalism and that's bad!" Shiori scolded, sarcasm could be detected from her tone of voice.

"VOOOIIIIIII! Do not talk to me like I'm a child!" He shouted, the power of his voice made the plane shake a little. Shiori sweat dropped, it's a good thing the Varia was wealthy enough to afford a private jet plane, of she would be so sorry for the other passengers on the plane with Squalo.

"Whatevah" Shiori said and pretended to sleep, she thought that Squalo would let her be, if he thought that she was sleeping. She was wrong.

"Hmph! Does she have Narcrolepsy or something!? Falling asleep right in a middle of a conversation!" Squalo mumbled quite loudly. _'Conversation? You call the a conversation?' _Shiori thought to herself annoyingly, she tried very hard not to furrow her eyebrows when Squalo wouldn't stop blabbering about things she didn't know why he would be complain about. Stuff like boss this, boss that! Lussuria plays with the gnomes in the Varia rooftop garden! Levi has a birthmark on his left butt cheek... erm... didn't know how he learned about that but it seems like she's going to have to bear with Squalo complain to himself for the rest of the flight.

* * *

"That was quite a flight..." Squalo semi-shouted as he got of the plane. Shiori only looked at him incredulity _'He was talking to himself the whole flight! And he's happy about it!?__'_ she shook the little voice in her head away when she remembered something.

"Squalo!" Shiori called out to Squalo who's back was towards her, he turned around and looked at her questionably. "What" He spat. "The boss didn't tell me where we were staying during our stay in Japan!" She shrieked at Squalo, her face was truly terrifying when she did that, causing Squalo to back away from her a little.

"Baka! Do you think that the boss is cruel enough to let us stay in the streets?! He already told me where we were staying." Shiori let out a relief sigh after Squalo has finished his sentence. She thought that it would be the same as the movies where as the girl and the guy had to find an available hotel to stay in and it turns out that there is a single room left so they had to share a room and... and... and!

Squalo, who is still facing Shiori, wondered what she was thinking. One minute she is relieved, then she is in deep thought, now her face is turning red! What the fuck? Squalo brought his face closer towards Shiori's heart shaped ones, he was studying her facial expressions closely. He studied her face a little longer until he realized how near he was to her and blushed. Shiori who was deep in thought a moment ago, snapped out of her fantasy world and saw the lack of distance between her and Squalo. She shrieked.

* * *

[A/N] So here's my second chapter! I actually wrote this some time ago when my grammar was like a kindergarten's grammar (yes, my english was that bad) I know that my english is still not decent right now but trust me, it was worse :/


End file.
